


Encourage

by OhHelloFandoms123



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Pining, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHelloFandoms123/pseuds/OhHelloFandoms123
Summary: Sam Wilson doubts himself in the title of Captain America as Bucky helps him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	Encourage

“You’re getting better,” he tells Sam as he throws the shield, it plummets into the tree.

Sam huffed, “no…” he mumbled “that mission we had yesterday. When we were tracking Walker down...”

“What about it?” he asked, folding his arms. The counsellor was not pleased to hear they had another argument. 

“Do you think Walker is…” he didn’t finish his sentence, only creating more concern from Bucky. “Nevermind,” he mumbled.

“What?” he pressed “come on pretty boy, spit it out.”

“Do you think Walker is a better, you know, ‘symbol’?”

He paused, “of course not.”

Sam grunted, ripping the shield off the tree and started walking away. _He paused. He had to think about it. I’m not good enough._

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“Away from here – I can’t do jackshit with the shield. It’s no use.” Sam walked away, looking ahead. 

“You can!” he urged, grabbing Sam by the arm “just - stay a little longer.”

Sam pushed him off lightly - Sam hasn’t been this irritated before. _Why was he irritated?_ He wiped the sweat off his brow, still not looking back. 

“I’m talking to you!” he said louder as Sam walked away. He was too far away now for him to hear. 

Then, it clicked - Steve’s funeral. The way they presented Steve as an icon, the pressure Sam went through - the mental headaches and the grief. _Grief._

“Don’t walk away from me!” he cried. Sam heard his voice very faintly. he grunted, kicking the ground in anger “don’t you fucking ignore me!” 

He just needed time - although they had little of it. _Why did Bucky allow me to get the shield? Why do_ I _have to do this?_

“Fine,” he started walking in the opposite direction, to the car. 

Bucky was walking away from Sam, a sentence he thought he wasn’t going to say, do or think. He didn’t want to walk away from Sam. His heart felt heavy. _Why did you say that?_ A voice was telling him to run back to Sam, to tell him that he’s right to have the shield, to tell him that he’s just… _perfect._

The rain started pouring down from the sky.

“Screw it,” he whispered. He dropped his jacket and ran in his direction. 

Sam stopped in his tracks as he heard the footsteps coming closer. He felt stupid, why does _he_ have the shield. Why is it him? The legacy was complicated, something that he can’t fathom – and Bucky, Bucky just stood there, concerned as if he was a wounded animal. 

Maybe he wasn’t good enough for him. For the shield…He started heading towards the thick mesh of trees for shelter from the rain.

“Sam!” Bucky cried “Sam wait! I’m sorry –” 

Sam turned around to see him. “Sam,” he pleaded, stepping closer, “I’m sorry. I truly am - I was so dumb for not encouraging you or...or…” he couldn’t find the words because Sam was staring right at him, a little dumbfounded. 

“Buck,” Sam replied softly, gripping the shield tighter “I...what do you have to say?”

“I’m sorry,” he said softly. Their clothes were wet, it was cold and Sam looked so _pretty._ “I care for you Sam, I do. No matter what Steve has done, there will always be you. It’s you, Sam. You’re _my_ Captain America.” 

The words stunned Sam, he was frozen. He couldn’t move. He ran his fingers over the shield and looked up at Bucky. “You...mean that?”

“They need you, Cap,” he smiled “just like how I need you.”

Sam’s cheeks warmed up at his words. “You...you _need_ me?” The super-soldier blushed at the repeat. He felt so _happy._ Maybe that was a good thing. Sam made him happy, now it’s his turn to make sure _he’s happy._

“Yeah,” Bucky replied gently. “Sam, you’re the best option for this title, this job - I couldn’t have asked for a better partner.”

Sam smiled at his words, he dropped the shield and wrapped Bucky in a hug. “Thank you,” Sam choked “I...I thought I wasn’t good enough for you.” Rain tricked down their bodies, their hair and face wet. What matters was that they were smiling. They were happy.

Bucky kicked the shield up, catching it with his arm and smiling. Bits of mud and dirt went on his shirt - it didn’t matter. “I think it’s time we get to work, Captain.”

Sam nodded, leaning in and kissing him softly. He could feel the flutter in his heart and the smile on Bucky’s face. “You’re too good for me,” Sam chuckled “thank you...I needed that.”

“No problem,” Bucky said, they walked back into the house and into the living room. Sam had a shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He felt reassured, he felt better - so much better.

“Where’s your jacket?” Sam said as he walked into the kitchen. 

Bucky was stunned, almost drooling at the sight of him. He stopped washing the dishes. “I...I tossed it out.” he was eyeing Sam’s body carefully, like looking at a masterpiece.

“In the rain?” Sam laughed, “you’re such a dumbass.” he walked over, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“Well, only for you,” he smiled, bringing their lips together once more “Captain America.” 

**Author's Note:**

> And then they go get married or something...Leave feedback please! It makes my day!!


End file.
